talesofthedarkfandomcom-20200214-history
Mother's Army
The Mother's Army is the largest Covenant of American Sabbat in the world. They have a presence in every Sabbat territory and preside over their capital Mexico City; where over a thousand vampires live. They are neo-pagan witches who live in a constant state of war against the Covenants enemies. Their relative success is largely attributed to their overwhelming numbers and extensive use of Crúac; a practice of blood magic. History The Mother's Army was born out of the pagan and occult passion of the Sabbat. Throughout the years in both Europe and America, the common uniting theme behind all pagan vampires was the practice of Crúac. Following the decentralization of the American Sabbat, the pagan occultists united behind their belief in the Crone Mother and their use of blood magic. Being a unification of disparate cults scattered across two continents, the history of the Mother's Army is disjointed and unreliable. It is quite often exaggerated by those who do know it, and disregarded as irrelevant by those who don't. What little is known is that at some point during the European colonization of North America is that, just before conflict between European and American blood cultists erupted, the Crone Mother appeared to the leaders of both sides. She bid them to cease their unnecessary conflict and instead prepare the world for her awakening. The Sabbat was to be a tool used to bathe the world in blood. That both factions should join together in her great army, and bring war and blood to those who refuse to side with her. Organization To say the Mother's Army is disjointed is an understatement. It is a loose collection of packs united by a common overarching theme. The only reason it isn't collapsed in on itself is due to the diligence of Oracles & Herders. * Chorus - The most common unit found within the Army. Chorus' are as diverse and wild as the people who make them up. They are brutal, savage, and bloodthirsty. Chorus' act little better than street gangs; staking territory, killing, stealing, and generally being responsible for the poor Mortal living conditions of cities. * Chaplain - Chaplains serve as both secular and spiritual leader of a chorus. They are often likened to mafia bosses, ruling over their chorus with a firm but fair fist. Chaplains are responsible for upholding the various religious ceremonies the Army has, as well as leading the chorus into war. * Unearther - Unearthers are pagan-witch-archaeologists who scour the world looking for both the Anakim and the Crone Mother. They are the scientists, researchers, and magisters of the Army. * Maidens - Equal parts recruitment tool and sacrificial lamb, the Maiden's job is to go to neighboring Camarilla and Anarch cities and convert as many kindred and mortals as possible over to the Army. They are sent ahead of an invasion force to establish footholds and manpower. * Oracles - Oracles are have the thankless job of maintaining the cohesion of the Army. Whenever internal strife is detected, an Oracle shows up and puts an end to it. They keep the Mother's Army "organized" and on track. They point an over populated city to the nearest target before moving on to another troublesome city. * Gorgon - Gorgons are special forces and bodyguards of the Army. They protect Oracles, Slanecs, and even Unearthers. Sometimes, Gorgons are even employed outside of the Army by other Covenants to protect their own. * Slanec - (pronounced - slaan-yec) Slanecs are part Oracle, part Chaplain for the entire Army. Slanecs mostly deal with other Covenants in a city to ensure cooperation. They also organize warhosts for Crusades and are responsible for getting the backing of other Covenants. Culture The Mother's Army exists in a near-constant state of warfare. Whether with the Camarilla, the Anarchs, or any other Supernatural faction. The Army lives to fight and serve the Crone Mother. With all this sad, they are neo-pagans and witches. They view the vampire condition to be as natural as a tree, plant, or wolf. Merits All Circle of the Crone Merits are acceptable within the Mother's Army; including the Secrets of the Covenants book. Status • Upon joining, the vampire gains an automatic two-dot Mentor within the conspiracy (though the player may choose to increase the dots on this Mentor with experience points); the conspiracy does not let its vampires exist in a vacuum. They are all connected and must learn the ways of the Army. •• The character studies what is already known about blood magic, its limits, and what it can be used to accomplish. She gains a free specialty in Occult (Crúac). ••• Purchasing new blood magic (Crúac rites) now costs the vampire the level of the ritual only. •••• The character receives +2 to any detachment rolls provoked by premeditated actions in the Mother's service - including sacrifices. These remain breaking points, but the character's spiritual fervor steels her to the consequences. ••••• You have earned the Mother’s favor; her Blood pumps within your own, and gives you power. Supernatural Trait Resistance is considered to be one higher than it is; up to a maximum of 11. Mother's Chorus (• to •••••) There's always some bright-eyed chorus ready to give their life for the Army. Roll Presence + Politics + Covenant Status to summon Army backup equal to half the rating of this dot, rounded up per story. Mother's Armory Some take the name literally; stockpiling enough equipment to make government agencies sweat. • Allows reasonable access to light pistols and hunting rifles. •• Allows unimpeded access to the previous tier, as well as limited access to heavy pistols and SMGs. ••• Allows unimpeded access to the previous tier, as well as limited access to to assault rifles. •••• Allows unimpeded access to the previous tier, as well as limited access to body armor and explosives. ••••• Allows unimpeded access to all tiers.